bFfS fUrEvuR!
by Uber Kewl
Summary: You don't just go and bind Death without somebody noticing. Especially his best friend.


**Yippy skippy lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>Clockwork was just doin' his thang. Watchin' people, interfering with almost nothing, the time business.<p>

And thats when a signal went off in his head. Clockwork knew exactly what it meant.

As the popular children's tv show 'Wonderpets' theme song states, _"The phone. The phone is ringing. There's an animal in trouble somewhere!"_

But it wasn't an animal, of course. It was the master of time's best buddy, Death.

And Death had been binded.

Oh, whoever did that is gonna get an ass-whoopin'!

So, Clockwork took a few minutes off from work to help his BFF.

**-[-lol-]-**

Sam was starting to regret this decision more and more. Death already spilled the beans about the hallucinations. And what if Death had a way to unbind himself, or reap his captor(s)?

And it just got worse when Cas, aka 'God', appeared. And he brought a friend.

A glowing, hooded, blue friend with a weird- and kinda cool- staff. And he had no legs. Just a wisp of a tail keeping him afloat in the air.

Everyone in the room's eyes were fixed on the blue guy. Even God's.

Then, with a grin, Death broke the silence. "Hello Clockwork."

The guy- Clockwork, apparently- dipped his head. "You're looking well, Death."

"Yes, well... I don't feel good. Mostly because of these... you know. Restrictions."

"So I see. Who knew the hairless apes could be capable of this kind of magic?"

Death snorted. "Apparently God thought it was a good idea to teach them spells."

Clockwork opened his mouth to respond, but Cas beat him to it.

"Enough!" The stray angel roared. He turned to Clockwork. "Return to your realm, or I shall force you back."

Sam could've sworn Death sniggered at that.

Clockwork just smiled. "Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"I ask of you once more before I unleash my wrath. Return to your domain, and I shall leave you and it be."

The smirk was still plastered onto Clockwork's expression. "Big talk from an angel who is crumpling like paper on the inside."

"I can handle the souls inside of me. I am your new God, and you _will _respect me." Castiel took an intimidating step towards the glowing guy.

That was the humans' in the room's que to take a careful step back.

Well, this just went from bad to downright shitty. Three extremely powerful beings in the same room, each boiling with contained rage.

"Clockwork, if you don't mind, could you unbind me so we can tag-team this fool?" Death raised his eyebrows.

"Of course." With a wave of his hand, the cuffs disappeared into thin air.

"Thank you," The reaper said as he stood beside his extra-terrestrial partner.

By now, Cas' pot was nearly overflowing. He raised his hand, palm toward Clockwork.

Sam guessed that the angel expected to smite Clockwork from existence, but nothing happened. Castiel stared at his hand in total confusion.

"Sorry Castiel, did you not get the letter? Clockwork and I are old. Older than Earth, older than angels, older than the Queen of England. Angel mojo doesn't affect us."

"Thats impossible!" Cas glared at Death. "I'm not an angel. I am God!"

**-[-laugh-]-**

"Yes, you've said that twice already," Clockwork grunted. The angel was getting on his nerves now.

And, if Clockwork had a beating heart, it would be aching right now. That cute, energetic, tiny ball of grace that Clockwork once looked after had just tried to kill him.

Well, things were about to get quite nasty. There was almost no hope for Castiel to give up the souls and return back to his position as a soldier.

Clockwork exchanged a glance with Death, silently agreeing that what they were going to do must be done to ensure peace on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course Clockwork babysat Cas... where do you think he learned that the future didn't have to be set in stone? Having it taught to him for decades must have paid off ;P<strong>

**Luls imagine Clockwork and Death playing truth or dare together xD**

**Srsly that scene from 7x01 is gr8 m8. The sass radiating off Cas and Death is overwhelming.**

**QOTD: If God!Cas and Death were to fight, who do you think would win?**


End file.
